No significa no
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿Vacaciones? No. Pein tiene varias razones para negarselas. No, y no, y no. One shot!


Mary esta de regreso muajajaja. La tarea me ha dejado el cerebro frito para escribir PROBLEMAS CON LA POPULARIDAD, y solo se me ha venido esta idea. Pero bueno, creo que no la desaprovechare.

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.

¡ATENCIÓN!: los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen ooooo... Sasori, Deidara e Iatchi aún estaían con nosotros ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>NO, SIGNIFICA NO<strong>

Para nada. Decirle a toda esa bola de inútiles que NO tendrían vacaciones no era algo para lo que echarse a sentir mal. ¿Es qué no podían comprender que No en su vocabulario, significaba exactamente eso? ¿No? Podía mandarlos a la China nuevamente…

0*0*0*0

-¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!- gritaron al unísono todos los Akatsuki (excepto Konan y Pein) hincados y juntando sus manos en plegarias.

-¡Qué no! ¡Como joden, pues!- grito Pein exasperado. Toda la mañana había estado rodeado de ojitos chibis que lo acosaban a no aguantar.

-¡Eso no es justo, hum!- grito el artista efímero –Vale que seas el líder, pero ¿es necesario que nosotros parezcamos _frikis _sin vida que no salen de vacaciones, hum?-

-Eso Deidara, es exactamente lo que son- contesto Pein con el Rinegan brillando.

Deidara traga saliva y baja la mirada.

-Usted no puede decirnos eso. Contrataremos a un abogado- proclama Itachi que mira a un cactus que tiene Pein en la oficina acusándolo con el dedo. Pein gira a verlo, con la boca lista a protestar y se queda mirando al Uchiha.

-Eh, Itachi. Estamos acá- dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie y tocaba el hombro de Itachi para girarlo. De repente, Itachi voltea rápidamente y le asesta un tremendo golpe en medio del rostro.

-¡SASORI DANNA, HUM!- grito Deidara mientras corría a ayudar a su maestro, tumbado en el suelo y con espirales en los ojos -¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Itachi?-

-Eres muy débil para mí, hermano menor- dijo Itachi poniendo pose guay.

-Ese era Sasori… Itachi san- dijo un asustado Tobi mientras se alejaba de Itachi.

0*0*0*0

¿Qué por qué Itachi le hablaba a un cactus? Bueno, Pein podía considerar eso parte de su negación a unas vacaciones.

0*0*0*0

Oficialmente de vacaciones. Nada más decirlo Pein, y todos sonrieron maléficamente y corrieron a sus habitaciones a hacer quién sabe qué cosas. Pein sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, pero Konan quería descansar, y le había prometido que harían muchas cosas juntas. Ejem, ejem. No, no sean mal pensados. Le enseñaría a hacer origami por las noches…

Oficialmente no sabía que podían estar ahí haciendo esos dos. Hidan daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de descansar. Luego de un largo día de estar haciendo sacrificios a su Dios, uno obviamente quiere que su devoción sea pagada por un grato descanso. Lo cuál era imposible si al lado, tenías a una parejita "haciendo origami".

Algo se rompió del otro lado de la habitación e Hidan, se paró enojado hasta la puerta y la abrió violentamente.

-¡Esos estúpidos ateos de m***** se la pasan ch***** todo el p**** día! ¿no ven a caso que trato de dormir una p*** fiesta para poder hacer un c****** descanso? ¡Joder!- grito Hidan mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de la pareja y tocó ferozmente -¡Eh, algunos queremos dormir!-

De pronto se escucha un desgarrador grito e Hidan se escandaliza, tanto ha sido así que al identificar el grito como el de Konan un escalofrío le baja por la espalda.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana patea la puerta y esta se abre de par en par en un golpe estrepitoso.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito Hidan cuando observó en plena cama a Konan y Pein teniendo… mucha intimidad entre sí. Cerró la puerta y se tapó lo ojos -¡Oh, Jashin, discúlpame! ¡Sé que no debo ver eso! ¡Oh Jashin!- comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo golpeando las puertas.

Por fin llegó a la sala de estar, donde había un recién comprado Tv de plasma. Por razones del destino, Hidan tropezó con el sillón y salió volando, estrellándose contra la tele y electrocutándose.

0*0*0*0

Aún recordaba aquel aterrador grito. Todos despertaron y salieron de sus habitaciones a ver que pasaba. Cuando Itachi descubrió que no podría ver sus telenovelas se puso como… que un poco delicado…

0*0*0*0

-¡HIJOS DE SU ******* YO SOLO ********! ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE HACER UN POBRE CRIMINAL COMO YO PARA PODER VER SUS ******* ******* ****** TELENOVELAS PARA ******** *********! ¡LES JURO QUE ESTA VEZ ESTÁRAN METIDOS EN MI GENJUTSU HASTA QUE LES SAGRE EL SOBACO!-

0*0*0*0

Para evitarse desgracias, tuvieron que comprar un Tv… o más bien una porquería de nada, cortesía de Kakuzu, donde Itachi tenía que estar sobre la pantalla. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que ahora estaba más ciego que un topo. Lo curioso es que siempre confundía a Sasori con Sasuke.

0*0*0*0

-Sas…- comenzó a decir Deidara en su habitación. Estaba realmente aburrido y quería molestar a su Danna, eso siempre lo alegraba y animaba. De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente y entro Itachi con una patada voladora.

-¿Qué demon…?- grito Sasori mientras giraba a ver a Itachi y este lo alcanzaba con el pie -¡IIIITEEEEEE!-

0*0*0*0

Deberían pagar las gotas de Itachi para sus malheridos ojos. Pein agradeció infinitamente que los suyos no causaran efectos secundarios. Pero bueno… ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! Y ni que fuera tan buena idea quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada.

0*0*0*0

-_¿No está cansado de tener tanto tiempo libre y no saber en qué derrocharlo?- _preguntaba un hombre con traje a cuadros en la Tv (aún la de plasma)

-Aburrido, hum- dijo Deidara y le cambio el canal. Estaba desperdigado en el sofá con expresión sumamente somnolienta.

-¡Deidara sempai, déjele a un canal ya, por favor!-grito el buen chico haciendo un berrinche.

-Si está aburrido no le dejo, hum- rezongó Deidara, regresando al canal del hombre con traje que ahora lanzaba grandes carcajadas, luego de considerar ver eso o Barney en "El arcoriris Perfecto"

-Yo quería ver el de Barney- sollozo el buen chico.

-¡Nada, qué asco!- grito Deidara mirando el Tv.

-_Entonces… sigamos. Esta noche tenemos a nuestros temidos- lanza una carcajada –fatales y mortíferos criminales de… ¡Akatsuki!-_

-¿Qué, hum?- pregunto estupefacto Deidara mientras se sentaba derecho en el sillón.

0*0*0*0

Y las que hicieron cuándo todos en la organización se enteraron de que para pasar el tiempo sin perder dinero, Kakuzu había…

0*0*0*0

Se ve a Zetsu en el jardín de la cueva. La pantalla lo hacía parecer más grande de lo que era realmente, el bipolar miro de un lado a otro como si no quisiera que lo espiasen. Cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie, sacó de su capa una maseta con una flor.

-Muy bien amor- dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la planta –**Sí, yo también te amo- **Dijo la parte negra sonriendo con demasiado afecto.

De pronto, una pétalo se cae y se ve a Zetsu horrorizado. Corre en círculos con su pequeña flor.

-¡Se muere! ¡Llama a los paramédicos! **¡No, tu has algo!- **entre su frenética corrida, tropieza con una piedra y cae de bruces contra el suelo, de cara. Cuando la levanta, se puede apreciar que tiene en la boca la planta.

-¡Margarita! ¡**Eres un imbécil, la has matado! **¡Todo lo que toco se convierte en caca!- sollozaron ambos Zetsu por su pérdida.

El video cambia a una habitación oscura. Se puede apreciar que hay varias marionetas sentadas en bancos y mesas que han sido recorridos hacia atrás para dejar libre el centro. La cámara es enfocada cerca de un estante donde hay una grabadora. Alguien vestido de negro, con unos pantalones ajustados y camisa blanca se acerca y le pone play a la música.

Se escucha el ritmo de _Pokerface _de Lady GaGa, de pronto el hombre comienza a moverse. Y en cuanto la música comienza su ritmo más movido, Sasori se gira y comienza a desabotonarse la camisa blanca. Al quitársela la agita en el aire (*¬* Kakuzu, eres mi héroe!), sacude los cabellos rojizos mientras simula tocar una guitarra.

Nuevamente el video cambia a un Deidara aburrido que mira el techo de la habitación. No se le ocurre nada que explotar en vacaciones, lleva tres días haciendo lo mismo, aunque admitía que Tobi era un perfecto señuelo. Mira a un lado suyo, donde descansa la marioneta de Sasori: La marioneta _x_. La mira largo rato. Se pone de pie como hipnotizado y se ve comienza a ponerse muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué siempre resulta tan difícil, hum?- se pregunta mientras saca de su bolsa arcilla y comienza a moldearla –Tranquilo, Hiruko. Esta vez te convertirás en arte, hum. ¡KATSU!- la marioneta explota y Deidara sale corriendo de la habitación.

El video cambia a un Pein tarareando la canción de _Pokerface. _Por alguna razón creía escucharla desde que comenzaron sus "vacaciones" desde el cuarto de Sasori, pero cuando iba a preguntarle, este salía con cara de molestia y negaba cualquier afirmación. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Sus razones tendrá, pensaba. Se sentó en su asiento mullido y caro de fina tapicería y se quedo ahí sentado, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su mentón, esperando no se qué.

Pronto comenzó a aburrirse, y la canción de Lady Gaga se convirtió en:

-Qué pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es- canturreaba Pein -¡Todos juntos! Qué pequeño el mundo es- de pronto comienza detener la música y se mete un dedo en la nariz -¡Pero tío! Que moco más grande…-

-¿Pein?- dijo Konan fuera de la habitación y Pein se escandalizo. Trato de deshacerse del moco, pero se le había quedado más que pegado -¿Estás ahí?-

-Eh… ¡ya voy, un segundo!- Grita Pein mirando de un lado a otro. Encuentra un perfecto lugar donde dejar su "descubrimiento", corre hacia ahí y lo embarra –Pasa-

Konan entra en la habitación y mira por todos lados. Pein había regresado a su antigua posición serio y aparentemente inmutable.

-¿Qué pasa, Konan?- pregunta con voz cortante.

-Estoy buscando… ¡ah, ahí está!- dijo la chica caminando hacia la flor que siempre llevaba en la cabeza y se la puso con delicadeza. Pein nota que dicha flor fue utilizada para fines… suyos hace apenas unos momentos, y que de uno de los pétalos colgaba el moco meciéndose de un lado a otro -¿Qué sucede, pein?-

-Eh… nada. Hoy te ves muy bien-

-Ah, gracias. Debe ser la flor. Me ha costado una feria hacerla. Y es que esta es especial, quizá después quieras… tenerla…- dijo con voz seductora.

Pein se estremeció mientras la veía salir y pensaba que pasaría por su cabeza al decir esas cosas.

El video cambia a Itachi que mira a todos lados y se mete curiosamente al armario de su habitación. Con un poco de acercamiento, la cámara capta que Itachi mira algo parecido a un santuario.

-Belleza de las mil bellezas- susurra Itachi mientras se mira en un espejo de tamaño completo y de varios ángulos haciendo poses estéticas.

0*0*0*0

La manera en que aprovechaban sus vacaciones era bastante muy compleja como para pensar en dejarlos. Ni saliendo ni nada estaba a gusto.

0*0*0*0

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Así no me llevó contigooooo!- grito Sasori mientras Hidan y Kisame lo arrojaban a la piscina -¡Idiotas! ¡Me oxidare!-

-Jashin samma te hizo de carne y hueso, profanas su nombre al hacerte de madera-

-Yo no he salido nada y no me pintan del fic más que para esto. Lo siento, Sasori- dijo Kisame.

-¡Pein, Pein, hum!- grito Deidara. Se hallaban en un hotel de cinco estrellas aquel día -¡Un hombre me ha confundido con una mujer, hum!-

-Y, eso me importa ¿por qué?- dijo Pein tomando sol.

-Solo te aviso, hum- dijo Deidara sonrojándose.

-¿Para qué? Mira, ¿por qué no vas por ahí con Sasori y le cuentas que ha pasado?- pregunto mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol

-Es que… no puedo, hum-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que… tienes que saber algo…- susurra tímido.

Pein lo mira de arriba abajo.

-Quizá ya no podamos regresar aquí-

Pein levantó una ceja.

-Creo… creo que hice explotar al gerente, hum-

0*0*0*0

Definitivamente esta vez diría que no. No, No, No y No.

0*0*0*0

-¡Aquí va la foto sempais!- grito Tobi mientras corría hacia la sala del hotel de cinco estrellas donde se habían hospedado. Mientras corre la chancla le sale volando y tropieza, vuelva a un camarero, a un perro, y a todos sus compañeros de organización.

El resultado, Itachi grita molesto mientras trata de golpear a Kisame confundiéndolo con Sasuke, Kisame sale gritando aterrorizado, Tobi tiene la cara en el suelo y las pompas elevadas al cielo, Deidara esta tumbado sobre Pein con una marca de la chancla de Tobi que le había pegado en medio del rostro, Sasori estaba tumbado en la panza de Pein con expresión aturdida ya que Konan tenía frente a él las piernas abiertas y solo una falda.

0*0*0*0

A veces, un No, no siempre significa eso. ¿Pero eso ya lo saben verdad?

* * *

><p>En realdiad a mí no me ha gustado un resto pero e.e bueno. Ustedes son los que deciden.<p>

Por favor comenten. Espero que les haya gustado y hecho reír aunque sea un poco. Y sigan esperando por PROBLEMAS CON LA POPULARIDAD ^^ que en algún momento se me ocurrira algo... Jejejeje ¬w¬ Sasori no danna, Deidara sempai... preparense jajajaja ewww...lo siento, nada al caso.

Cuidense!


End file.
